Only You
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Et si c'était vous, le personnage principal? Si c'était avec vous que il ou elle vivait une histoire d'amour? Un recueil d'OS d'Inazuma Eleven x reader! Oui, bon, il n'y en a peut-être pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Les autres OS suivront après, promis! Parce que nous sommes des fangirls EN PUISSANCE!
1. Fubuki x reader

**Bonjour à tous! Je redébarque encore une fois sur vos écrans pour vous présenter un tout nouveau concept... Le character x reader! (littéralement le personnage x le lecteur, si vous êtes nul en anglais...). C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert sur de nombreuses fanfictions anglaises, et je n'en ai malheureusement pas trouvé en français... J'ai donc décidé de m'y mettre, il faut absolument remédier à cela! J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira, et surtout, essayez de bien vous mettre dans la peau de... hum... vous, en fait? Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody! ^o^**

 **Juste un dernier truc :**

 **[f/n] = First Name** _ **(ça fait quand même plus classe en anglais...)**_

 **[l/n] = Last Name**

 **[e/c] = Eye Color**

 **[h/c] = Hair Color**

 **Juste pour ne pas que vous ne vous embrouiillez! (quoi?! Non, je n'ai pas du tout copié ça sur mes collègues anglophones! -_-''...)**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Assise sur ta chaise, tu soupires, regardant et écoutant le professeur qui récite son cours monotonement comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et qu'il y serait contraint jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Non pas que le français ne t'intéressait pas, au contraire, mais en ce moment tu avais l'esprit plutôt ailleurs. Et la raison de cette demi-léthargie? Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner : Lui. Ce garçon plein de douceur et de charme que tu ne pouvais pas retirer de tes pensées. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi gentil et adorable...? Tu aimerais tellement ne l'avoir que pour toi... Mais faute de manque de confiance en soi, lorsque tu te trouvais en face de lui, tu n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Tu n'es pas timide, pourtant, toujours souriante et sociabilisant facilement avec les gens. Mais dès que tu voulais tout lui avouer, tes joues devenaient rouges pivoine et les mots restaient bloquées au fond de ta gorge. Saleté d'hormones... Donc voilà, à ta plus grande tristesse et culpabilité, cette relation n'allait pas plus loin que de l'amitié.

La sonnerie qui retentit te fait sursauter ; Ce qui t'arrive souvent, comme à toutes les personnes du genre rêveuses. L'esprit loin de ce monde, tu ranges tes affaires et tu te lèves, avant de quitter la salle en ignorant la voix du professeur rendue presque inaudible par le brouhaha des élèves rappeler les derniers exercices à faire pour après-demain. Enfin, c'était la dernière heure! On a l'impression que ces journées de cours sont interminables... Pressée de rentrer chez toi, tu traverses la cour d'un pas rapide. Mais lorsque tu t'apprêtes à franchir le portail, tu entends soudainement une voix douce derrière toi qui te stoppe dans ton élan. Tu te retournes, sachant très bien qui est la personne qui vient de t'interpeller.

\- Eh bien, [f/n]-chan, tu ne m'attends pas pour rentrer? Te dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh, Fubuki-kun, c'est toi! Euh, oui, désolée... J'étais pressée d'arriver à la maison...

Oui, parce que Fubuki et toi habitez ensemble dans dans une sorte de foyer... Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un foyer, disons que c'est une maison où une dame s'occupe des enfants qui ne peuvent pas rester avec leurs parents. Comme toi, car tes parents travaillent très loin d'ici et beaucoup, et ne peuvent par conséquent pas s'occuper de toi. Et pour Fubuki, c'est car sa famille est décédée dans une avalanche... D'ailleurs, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie pour ça, même si ce n'est pas de ta faute. peut-être t'en veux-tu seulement de ne pas assez pouvoir le soutenir et le consoler...

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave! Te dit-il, te faisant rappeler que tu allais partir sans lui.

Vous commencez à marcher, avant que tu ne brises ce silence qui te ne paraissait que trop embarrassant.

\- Mais, au fait, tu n'étais pas sensé avoir entraînement ce soir?

\- Non, le coach est parti en formation quelques jours et il ne revient que demain... Et le collège ne veut pas nous laisser jouer sans adulte à côté. Et puis je fais une pause, je n'arrive pas à bien me concentrer en ce moment.

\- Huh? Pour quelles raisons...?

\- Oh, euh, rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas...

Tu hausses un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre Fubuki si distrait...? Le football était son domaine de prédilection, et la simple idée qu'il puisse mal y jouer paraissait impossible à concevoir. Etait-ce... sa famille...?

Pour te prouver que ce n'était rien de grave, il te fit un de ses sourires plein de charme, ce qui fit légèrement colorer tes joues d'une jolie teinte rouge. Mais quelque chose te fit encore plus rougir. A cause de ce verglas contraignant mais qui pourtant est beaucoup présent ici, Fubuki glissa subitement en arrière. Et vu que tu étais juste derrière lui, le résultat ne fut pas très élégant. Tu te retrouvas à moitié couchée par terre, avec le garçon aux cheveux argentés sur toi qui te regardait sans dire un mot. En fait, vous vous regardiez tous les deux sans dire un mot. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il se releva doucement, sans te quitter des yeux.

\- Dé-Désolé! bégayas-tu.

\- N-Non, c'est de ma faute!

Il te tendit la main pour t'aider à te relever, main que tu attrapas de suite.

Sa main était si chaude... étonnant pour un garçon qui d'habitude était en harmonie avec la neige!

Tu recommenças à marcher, ne pouvant pas retirer de ton esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Euh... [f/n]-chan...

\- Mmh...?

\- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher la main...?

\- Ah, pardon! T'écris-tu en relâchant cette main que tu avais, on dirait bien, envie de laisser entrelacée dans la tienne.

Tu marchas un peu plus vite, tournant la tête pour ne pas montrer cette gêne et ces rougeurs incessantes. Mais une main t'attrapa soudain le poignet.

\- Attends... Je dois... t'avouer quelque chose.

Tu te retournas doucement, étonnée de cette phrase que tu venais t'entendre et te demandant d'ailleurs si tu avais bien compris. Mais il ne te laissa pas le temps de poser une question.

\- Comment ça...?! Qu'est-ce qu-

\- [f/n]-chan, je t'aime! S'écria-t-il soudainement en te prenant dans ses bras.

Tu ne sus quoi répondre, à la fois choquée et par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et par le fait de recevoir cette sensation si rassurante et envoûtante éprouvée par ce corps que tu avais collé contre toi. Tu lui rendis son étreinte, enfouissant ton visage dans son épaule. Dans cette petite bulle de bien-être que tu ne voulais pas quitter...

\- Fubuki-kun... Je t'aime moi aussi...

Pour lui prouver ces paroles que tu venais de lui susurrer, tu te détaches un peu de lui et mit tes mains sur son visage, que tu regardes avec un sourire. Il était si irrésistible... Tellement que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, à la seconde suivante, de l'embrasser sans hésiter. Le contact de ses lèvres douces sur les tiennes était si... délicieux. Tu savourais cet instant comme s'il était unique... Emportée par ce baiser si addictif, tu fis doucement entrer ta langue, qui ne tarda pas à rencontrer la sienne et à s'entrelacer exquisément avec. Au bout d'une minutes, tu tedétachas, rouge comme une tomate. Tentant de te remettre de tes émotions, tu lui pris la main, avant de t'écrier :

\- Allez viens, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant! Sinon on va être en retard et Paulette va s'inquiéter! _(Paulette est la dame qui s'occupe de vous... ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom-là, ça vient du fin fond de mon esprit dérangé...)_

Il te suivit, n'ayant pas trop le choix vu comment tu le tenais fermement et que tu courais devant lui.

\- Attention de ne pas glisser toi aussi! Te dit-il en riant.

\- Mais oui! Lui répliquas-tu en rigolant toi aussi, soudainement remplie de bonne humeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, vous arrivez tous les deux "chez vous", et entrez toujours main dans la main.

\- Oh, vous êtes là! Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait...! claironna Paulette.

\- Oui, désolée si on est un peu en retard... Lui répondis-tu en tentant de reprendre ton souffle.

\- Bah, ce n'est rien... Mais, tu es sûre que tout va bien, [f/n]? Tu es toute rouge et tu es essoufflée...

\- Non, ça va! C'est juste que nous avons couru, c'est pour ça...

\- Que diriez-vous d'un goûter? Vous devez avoir faim après cette journée!

\- Oui, je veux bien!

\- Moi aussi!

\- Par contre, je viens de me souvenir que je dois aller étendre le linge! ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous laisse?

\- On est grands quand même, on peut se débrouiller tout seuls!

\- Oui... Mais je ne me rends pas compte de combien vous grandissez! Enfin bref, à tout à l'heure! Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Tu te dirigeas donc dans la cuisine, suivie de Fubuki. Ouvrant un placard et sachant très bien ce que tu voulais prendre, tu attrapas le pot de Nutella _(placement de produit!)_ et qui était, bizarrement, presque fini... (on se demande bien à cause de qui...) Puis tu pris en main des tranches de pain, que tu commenças à recouvrir massivement de pâte à tartiner.

\- Tu en veux, Fubuki-kun?

\- Non, c'est bon, je préfère la confiture...

\- Tu n'aimes pas le Nutella?! T'écrias-tu avec une mine choquée.

\- Non, je trouve ça trop sucré et un peu écoeurant... Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, avec ces gros yeux de mouches...!

\- Oui, je suis une mouche! BZZzzzZz! T'exclamas-tu en agitant tes bras et en grimaçant.

\- _Haha!_

\- **BzzZZz**! **Z** e **z** ais te **z** aire des tartines **z** a la con **z** itures, **z** i tu **z** eux!

Toujours en mimant des bourdonnements, tu attrapas le pot de confiture, et en tartina deux tranches de pain.

\- Tiens, les **z** ois **z** i!

\- Merci! Te dit-il sans arrêter de rire.

Tu avais réussi à le faire sourire... et même à le faire rire. Et rien que ça te faisait te sentir la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

\- Tiens, on va regarder la télé?

\- Tu as fini de bourdonner?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas facile en mangeant! Dis-tu en croquant à pleine dents dans une de tes tartines.

C'est ainsi que vous vous installez tous les deux sur le canapé, chacun à moitié affalé sur l'autre, buvant du lait et mangeant des tartines. Le bonheur total, en somme...

* * *

\- Bonne nuit, [f/n]-chan!

Paulette referma la porte, te laissant dans le noir complet avec pour seule lumière le rayon de celle du couloir qui passait sous la porte. La fin de cette journée... Elle avait été juste merveilleuse. Mais maintenant il fallait dormir, et quand tu devras te lever, tu devras ensuite aller en cours, vivre une journée banale comme toutes les autres où tu ne pourras voir Fubuki-kun qu'aux pauses et qu'à midi, et enfin le soir, puisqu'il n'était pas dans ta classe et qu'il avait entraînement. Pfff... Tu soupiras en t'enfouissant sous ta couette. Non seulemnt tu avais froid, mais en plus tu n'arrivais pas du tout à t'endormir. Tu ressentais comme un grand vide en toi... comme s'il te manquait quelque chose de fondamental. Autant avant tu pensais tellement à Fubuki que cela t'empêchait tout le temps de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais là, ayant goûté à ce délice qu'était son corps, son esprit et sa présence auprès de toi, tu ne pouvais plus t'en passer. Après avoir réfléchi et surtout avoir décidé de suivre ton instinct, tu te levas et te dirigeas vers la chambre qui se trouvait en face de la tienne. Tu ouvris doucement la porte, et dis d'une voix faible :

\- Fubuki-kun, je peux venir dormir avec toi...?

\- Mmmh...? [f/n]-chan...? Oui, bien sûr... Dit-il à moitié endormi, les yeux à demi-clos.

Un sourire aux lèvres, tu vins t'installer près de lui sous la couette, te collant presque à son corps si chaud et l'entourant de tes bras.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... tu me manquais... murmuras-tu.

\- Alors je te promets que maintenant tu y arriveras, et que je serai toujours auprès de toi, te susurra-t-il en te prenant la main et en posant son front contre le tien.

\- On dort toujours bien dans les bras d'un ange... Lui chuchotas-tu en te lovant encore plus contre lui.

Oui, c'était lui, ton Ange des Neiges... Qui veillera sur toi comme tu veilleras sur lui. Et cela pour toujours...

 _ **¨FIN!¨**_

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi...? :3 Dites-moi si ça vous a plu (ou non, d'ailleurs) en me mettant une p'tite review, ça me ferait super plaisir! Vous savez, vous appuyez sur le bouton "review" en bas de l'écran et... Bref, je me tais. Et puis si vous voulez que j'en écrive une avec un ou des personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ^-^ ! Ce n'est que le début d'une longue aventure, youhou!**


	2. An x reader

**An x reader**

* * *

[f/n] = First Name

[l/n] = Last Name

[h/c] = Hair Color

[e/c] = Eye Color

* * *

 **Cadeau, Gryfounette! ^o^ J'espère que cet OS te plaira, et le fait que j'ai choisi An aussi! Elle est tellement mignonne, je trouve! Mais vous savez, vous auusi, chers lecteurs, vous avez le droit d'apprécier! :3**

* * *

\- [f/n]-chan, attrape!

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-qu-

 _PLAM!_

Et voilà, un ballon dans la tête. On peut dire que ça fait mal... Les fesses par terre, tu restais paralysée par le choc. Tu mis quelque instants à te rendre compte que toute l'équipe courait vers toi en criant ton prénom.

\- [f/n]-chan, ça va?! S'écria An en s'accroupissant à côté de toi.

\- Pas vraiment... geignis-tu.

\- En même temps, t'aurais pu faire attention, An-chan! Dit Nagumo avec ce ton de brutalité dans sa voix qu'il avait toujours.

\- Ca va, c'est pas de ma faute! Je pensais qu'elle allait rattraper le ballon, moi...

\- Oui, et ben la prochaine fois que tu fais une passe, tu feras attention à ce que la personne à qui tu veux la faire soit bien attentive!

\- Tu peux parler, toi, à ne jamais faire de passes et à la jouer solo!

\- Oh, on se calme, là! S'écria Heat. Ca ne te suffit pas de crier constamment sure Suzuno, il faut que tu cries sur An maintenant?!

\- Eho, je crie sur qui je veux, okay?!

\- Bon, c'est pas pour vous déranger, mais j'ai juste super mal, là! T'écrias-tu en te tenant le nez qui dégoulinait déjà de sang.

\- Il faudrait l'emmener à l'nfirmerie, proposa Heat, se serait la meilleure solution.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, c'est à cause de moi tout ça après tout...

\- Okay... Bon, allez, tout le monde retourne s'entraîner! Ordonna Nagumo en retournant au milieu du terrain.

\- Il se prend pour le roi du monde, lui, ou quoi?! Susurra An en t'aidant à te relever.

Sa main... Elle était si douce, si chaude. Tout comme An elle-même, d'ailleurs...

\- Allez, viens. Tu as vraiment mal? J'espère que tu n'as pas le nez cassé... Te dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- N-Non, ça va! Enfin, même si j'ai mal, je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça, répondis-tu en rougissant légèrement face à ce sourire et à ces yeux bleus magnifiques qui te fixaient.

Cette fille... Tu la trouvais si mignonne, si intelligente... Si rigolote... Enfin, toutes les qualités qui pour toi étaient les plus parfaites. Car pour toi, An était parfaite. Toujours souriante et à redonner le moral aux autres. Mais c'était souvent ça qui te rendait jalouse... elle s'occupait de tout le monde, elle était gentille avec tout le monde. Mais tu aurais voulu qu'elle porte plus d'attention sur toi, de compter plus pour elle que pour les autres. Tu voudrais pouvoir l'admirer plus longtemps, admirer ses gestes gracieux et écouter sa voix douce dont tu ne pouvais plus te passer. Tu pourrais écouter pendant des heures toutes les histoires qu'elle pourrait de raconter, de la regarder dormir de son visage si paisible toute la nuit jusqu'à son réveil où, encore à moitié endormie, elle te décrira son rêve où vous étiez toutes les deux ensemble. Mais... ce rêve qui en réalité était le tien, pourra-t-il un jour devenir réalité...? Pour ça, il faudrait que tu lui fasses ta déclaration. Tout lui avouer. C'était trop dur! Elle allait te rejeter, c'était sûr. Si elle devait aimer quelqu'un, ce serait Nagumo, Heat, Clear, Suzuno, Icer, Ulvida, mais sûrement pas toi. Enfin... C'est ce dont tu étais persuadée...

\- Voilà, on est arrivés! S'écrai An devant le bâtiment blanc.

\- Ah, oui...!

Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que vous aviez déjà fait tout le chemin, plongée dans tes pensées.

La suivant, vous vous dirigeâtes vers l'entrée, avant de traverser tout le couloir et de vous retrouver devant la porte.

\- An-chan... Tu peux venir avec moi? Demandas-tu en rougissant futilement.

\- Oui, si tu veux!

Vous entrâtes (le passé simple est juste génial à "vous") dans la pièce qui s'avèrait être une salle d'attente. Vide. An frappa contre la porte, ce à quoi l'infirmière lui répondit :

\- Oui, vous pouvez attendre une minute s'il vous plaît? Je finis juste de parler avec quelqu'un.

\- D'accord... Vas t'asseoir, si tu veux, [f/n]-chan.

\- ...Oui, dis-tu en t'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. An te suivit et s'assit à côté de toi, toujours souriante.

\- Je suis désolé pour le ballon dans la figure... S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Bah, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu me pardonnes!

Si elle savait combien tu voulais encore lui faire plaisir... rien que pour voir ce magnifique sourire plus longtemps...

\- Dis-moi, An-chan... est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un...?

\- Hein? Eh bien... Oui...

\- Ah... dis-tu en baissant la tête. Et, cette personne, elle est souvent auprès de toi...?

\- Oui, et j'aimerais qu'elle le soit encore plus.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon que tu aimes...?

\- Une fille. C'est la plus jolie que je n'ai jamais vu, et la plus gentille. Mais tu vois, j'aimerais beaucoup lui dire que je l'aime, mais... je suis trop timide.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, An-chan. Je suis sûre qu'elle en serait heureuse... Lui dis-tu avec une petite larme qui coulait au coin de ton oeil.

\- Tu as raison, je vais le lui dire. Mais d'abord, je voudrais qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

\- ...Hein..?!

\- C'est toi que j'aime, [f/n]-chan. Et toi que j'aimerais toujours, te dit-elle en te prenant dans tes bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, vouys faisant toutes les deux lever la tête.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez venir, les filles. Et surtout, si tu as besoin de revenir me parler de tes problèmes de coeur, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, Suzuno! Rajouta-t-elle en s'adressant au garçon qui venait de sortir.

\- Comment ça, quels problèmes de coeur, Suzuno? Demanda An en riant légèrement.

\- An-chan?! Au-Aucun! S'écria-t-il en rougissant et en sortant de la pièce.

\- Hin hin... Je me demande bien qui c'est... Susurras-tu avec un sourire, ta main entre lacée dans celle de An.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

\- Et voilà! Tu l'as échappée belle, un coup pareil aurait pu te casser le nez. Mais tu as eu de la chance! Dit l'infirmière en finissant d'enrouler le bangage autour de ton nez.

\- C'est quoi ce bandage?! C'est horrible... Te plaignis-tu.

\- Mais non, c'est super mignon! Te dit An.

\- Hein?! Vrai-

Elle colla directement ses lèvres contre les tiennes, ne te laissant pas finir ta phrase. Mais tu ne ripostas pas, au contraire. Cette sensation savoureuse était celle que tu ne voulais surtout pas ne plus ressentir...

Tu te détachas d'elle, caressant son visage de la main.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi, An-chan. Et si c'est pour me donner de tels baisers si délicieux, tu pourras m'envoyer autant de ballons dans la figure que tu veux...

 _ **=FIN!=**_


	3. Shuu x reader

_**Shuu x reader**_

* * *

[f/n] = First Name

[l/n] = Last Name

[e/c] = Eye Color

[h/c] = Hair Color

* * *

Ce n'est pas vrai, où était-il encore passé?!

Marchant dans la forêt, en ce fin d'après-midi, tu cherchais encore une fois ce garçon. Il avait disparu en plein milieu de l'entraînement, juste au moment où tu tournais le dos pour peaufiner ton Hissatsu avec Hakuryuu. S'il n'aimait pas l'entraînement, alors pourquoi ne pas le dire tout simplement au lieu de partir comme ça sans rien dire? Donc voilà, tu te retrouvais encore une fois à fouiller de fond en comble cette forêt que tu connaissais par cœur. La dernière fois qu'il s'était enfui, tout le monde était parti à sa recherche, et on ne l'avait retrouvé que quelques heures après au camp d'entraînement, jouant comme si de rien n'était. Ce coup avait particulièrement énervé toute l'équipe, qui t'avait dit que cette fois, si tu voulais aller le chercher, tu n'auras qu'à y aller toute seule. Et toi, tu avais accepté, car déjà, tu avais besoin de lui pour t'entraîner, et en plus tu étais curieuse de savoir ce qui l'amenait à vous abandonner ainsi. Et puis, tu avais comme un sentiment de manque, de besoin de l'avoir près de toi... amitié? ...ou plus? Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps maintenant, depuis que tu es devenue une Seed. Mais depuis quelques temps, en apprenant de plus en plus à le connaître, tu t'étais rendue compte que ce doux sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage te rendait bien plus heureuse qu'avant. Que son corps et son visage si beaux et sa personnalité si chaleureuse t'attirait bien plus que ceux d'une autre personne. Alors, sans doute était-ce là la raison pour laquelle tu aspirais tant à le retrouver.

\- Shuu! Où es-tu?! L'appelas-tu pour la enième fois.

Bah, cela ne servait à rien. Parfois, il suffisait d'à peine murmurer son nom qu'il t'entendait et qu'il apparaissait directement devant toi, et d'autres fois, tu avais beau hurler son nom qu'il ne se passait rien.

Tu t'arrêtas, réfléchissant à où il pouvait bien être. Pas sur une branche, en tout cas ; Tu avais regardé sur toutes celles que cette forêt contenait. Enfin, sauf s'il était vraiment bien caché... Tu avais même été autour de la forêt, regardé s'il n'était pas couché dans un pré, inspecté une grande partie du Sanctuaire bien que ce ne serait sans doute pas à cet endroit qu'il se trouverait. Et maintenant, le crépuscule du soir pointait le bout de son nez, et tu avais mal aux pieds et aux jambes à force de marcher depuis plus de deux heures. Tu soupiras, lasse d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et d'avoir parcouru plus de la moitié de l'île pour rien. Les autres avaient sans doute raison ; Ça ne servait à rien d'aller le chercher, il doit être revenu au Sanctuaire comme la dernière fois. Tu allais faire demi-tour, quand un dernier endroit de vint à la tête : La cascade. Tu n'étais même pas allée voir là-bas, alors que c'est une des choses les plus importantes et les plus belles de cette île. Bon... autant y aller, non? Et puis quand bien même, tu avais envie de la revoir, cette chère belle et majestueuse cascade. Donc tant pis si tu n'y trouvais pas Shuu, au moins ton détour aura servi à quelque chose.

Dix minutes plus tard, tu arrivas à l'endroit prévu, qui était encore plus joli que tu ne le pensais. Cette eau pure qui coulait sur ces roches claires, cette verdure et cette flore qui embelissaient l'endroit... Tout ça, c'était tout simplement magnifique.

\- [f/n] ? Que fais-tu ici?

Tu sursautas, avant de te retourner en un éclair.

\- Shuu!

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, je te rassure! Mais... pourquoi tu as comme une lueur de colère dans tes yeux...?

\- Parce que ça fait des heures que je te cherche sur cette maudite île, et que j'ai super mal aux pieds et aux jambes et que je suis éreintée! T'écrias-tu en élevant la voix.

\- Du calme...! Je suis désolé...

\- Pfff... Laisse tomber, c'est rien... Dis-tu en soupirant et en te mettant une main sur le visage.

\- Mais, pourquoi me cherchais-tu?

\- À ton avis?! Tu disparais, comme ça, en plein entraînement, sans rien nous dire! Et ce n'est pas la première fois!

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter...

\- Bah, on dirait...! Mais explique-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas à chaque fois?! Tu viens ici?!

Shuu s'assit sur un pierre près de la cascade, avant de dire d'une voix calme :

\- Eh bien, oui, je viens ici... Comprends-tu, cet endroit m'apaise, il me permet d'être en réflexion avec moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour quitter l'entraînement sans nous avertir, tu peux très bien y aller à un autre moment.

\- Oui, mais l'entraînement m'ennuie, c'est tellement monotone... J'ai l'impression que depuis des années et des années, je revis constamment les mêmes journées! Chaque jour se ressemble...

\- Tu n'as pas tort...

\- Alors ici, j'arrive mieux à réfléchir... je repensais à... ma sœur, à toute cette histoire...

\- Shuu, nous te l'avons déjà dit plein de fois, ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça! Lui dis-tu en t'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ces douloureux souvenirs de la tête.

\- Je suis sûre que ta sœur est heureuse maintenant, et qu'elle est fière de toi.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison...

\- Allez, souris! Tu es si beau quand tu souris, ne gâche pas cela!

\- Vraiment? Te dit-il en souriant.

\- Euh... ou-oui, enfin... je voulais dire, c'est plus beau quand quelqu'un sourit que quand il est triste, quoi! Bafouilles-tu en rougissant.

\- C'est vrai! Hakuryuu, il est bien plus beau quand il sourit!

\- QUOI?! T'exclamas-tu avec une mine blasée.

\- Mmh, à voir la tête que tu fais, on dirait qu'il y a une jalouse...

\- N-N'importe quoi! Oh, et puis tiens, vas te baigner! Dis-tu en le poussant légèrement.

Malheureusement, cela suffit à le faire basculer en arrière et à le faire tomber dans l'eau.

 _SPLASH!㈐6_

 _-_ Oh non! Désolée, Shuu, je... je ne voulais pas réellement de pousser dans l'eau!

Celui-ci sortit la tête de l'eau, riant presque aux éclats.

\- _Hahaha!_ Ce n'est rien, je l'ai un peu mérité aussi... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! Surtout que tu étais déjà un peu en rogne contre moi... _Haha!_

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Boudes-tu en croisant les bras.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que ça me fait rire...

\- Bon, tu ne veux pas sortir là?! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille rejoindre Hakuryuu et les autres, non?!

\- Oh non, attends un peu! L'eau est super bonne, et ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me baigne habillé sous une cascade!

 _"Parce que sinon, tu t'y baignes à poil? Euh, bref, en fait on va chasser cette pensée..."_

\- Tu es sérieux, là?!

\- Bien sûr! Allez, viens me rejoindre au lieu de rester plantée là!

\- Hey! Ça ne va pas non?! Je n'ai pas env-

\- Si, tu viens! Dit-il en te tirant vers lui.

 _(RE)SPLASH!㈐6_

\- Raah, je suis toute mouillée!

\- C'est un peu le principe de l'eau... Et fais attention, si tu bouges trop, tu risques t'attirer les crocodiles!

\- QUOI?! IL Y A DES CROCODILES ICI?!

\- Non, c'était juste pour voir ta réaction!

\- Raah, tu m'énèreves! T'écrias-tu en lui sautant dessus.

\- Hey, c'est pas du jeu, ça, d'essayer de me couler!

Finalement, tu le lâchas, jugeant que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire ça, et bien que ça devait être pour te venger, que ça ne le ferait que rire.

Tu détachas les prises que tu avais sur lui, légèrement rougissante à l'étroite proximité qu'il y avait entre vous et au fait de lui avoir sauté dessus ainsi. Pour te changer les idées, tu fis l'étoile, regardant le ciel maintenant orangé. Cette couleur... Ces quelques nuages qui bougeaient doucement... Tu étais tellement plongée dans ta contemplation que tu ne remarquas pas Shuu qui te prit dans ses bras, te portant de ses mains dans l'eau chauffée par le Soleil de la journée.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! T'exclamas-tu en tournant la tête vers son visage si mignon qui te regardait.

\- C'est juste que... je t'adore!

Tu ouvris grand les yeux, tes joues rougissant plus qu'elles ne l'étaient avant. Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres sur les tiennes, te faisant goûter à une douceur que tu n'avais jamais ressentie. Il se détacha, avant de te dire :

\- En fait, je ne t'adore pas. Je t'aime!

\- Tu n'aimes pas Hakuryuu? Tu as dis que tu le trouvais beau.

\- C'était pour voir ta réaction.

Sans hésiter, tu lui répliquas :

\- Alors, tu as gagné. Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Shuu adoré~.

Puis tu l'embrassas à nouveau, longuement. Ces lèvres si chaudes et si délicieuses, tu ne voulais plus les quitter.

Au bout d'une minute, tu déscellas vos lèvres, et prit le visage de Shuu dans tes mains.

\- Tu es si beau...

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu es la plus belle toi aussi... et la plus gentille... et la plus adorable...

\- Merci! Dis-tu en le prenant dans tes bras. Tiens, et si on sortait? Non pas qu'il commence à faire un peu tard, mais bon...

\- Oui, les autres vont s'inquiéter plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà sinon.

Mais dès que tu sortis de l'eau, un immense frisson parcouru ton corps. Ce n'était pas comme si tes vêtement trempés t'aidaient à avoir plus chaud.

\- _Brrrr..._ J'ai froid...

\- Attends, j'ai une idée. Prends ma veste, j'avais tellement chaud tout à l'heure que je l'ai enlevé, avant que tu n'arrives. Te dit-il en attrapant le vêtement accroché à la branche et en te le tendant.

\- ...Tu ne la veux pas?

\- Non, c'est bon, je te la laisse. Il faut bien que j'aie un peu une attitude de gentleman!

\- Oh, eh bien, merci...

Tu commenças à enlever ton Tee-shirt, avant de t'écrier :

\- Retourne-toi, pervers!

\- Oui, oui! Obéit-il. Mais pourquoi ça te dérange tellement? C'est moi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe qui.

\- Laisse tomber. Bon, ça y est, j'ai mis ta veste, on peut y aller maintenant? À moins que tu veuilles refaire une petite baignade! Lui dis-tu en commençant à marcher.

\- Non merci, ça ira! Te répondit-il en te suivant.

Alors que vous marchiez dans la forêt en direction du sanctuaire, il te prit soudaiement dans tes bras et se colla à toi.

\- Heeey! T'es trempé!

\- Câlinou! J'ai trop froid en plus!

\- Alala... Soupiras-tu en souriant.

 **[vingt minutes plus tard, à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire]**

\- Tout le monde est rentré.

\- En même temps, ça fait longtemps que je suis partie. Et toi encore plus.

\- Bonsoir! Vous arrivez tard, dis donc... dit Hakuryuu en se dirigeant vers eux. Vous tombez bien, on allait commencer à manger. Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu es trempé comme ça, Shuu?! Et est-ce que tu portes sa veste, [f/n]?!

\- Oh, c'est juste qu'on s'est... hum... baignés.

\- On mange quoi? Demandas-tu.

\- Des boulettes de riz au thon.

\- Super! J'adore ça! Allez, à table! T'exclamas-tu en filant vers le réfectoire.

\- Alors Shuu, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.

\- En me baignant?

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça!

\- Mais, oui, j'ai enfin réussi à tout lui avouer!

\- N'empêche, s'il te plaît, arrête de partir comme ça durant les entraînements.

\- Pfff... Les entraînements m'ennuient...

\- N'était-ce pas toi qui disait que si tu n'étais pas fort, tu ne valais rien?

\- Si, mais moi je suis déjà assez fort. Mon énergie négative est à son point le plus élevé, elle n'a donc plus besoin d'être améliorée!

\- Mais oui... Enfin bref, on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller manger, avant que [f/n] ne mange tout, non?

\- Oui! Surtout que j'ai super faim moi aussi!

\- Juste, va te changer avant. Tu dégoulines de partout.

\- Mais oui. Allez, à tout de suite! Et tu me gardes un peu de ration! Rajouta Shuu avec un sourire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir ingurgité pas mal de boulettes de riz, tu t'endormis dans ce lit chaud et confortable. Mais le mieux, c'était quand même Shuu qui était lové contre toi et qui dormait paisiblement...

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus original cette fois... Bon, même si ça ne l'était peut-être pas forcément. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des idées pour des scénarios et/ou des personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! ^¬~**

 **Bisouilles!~**


	4. Taiyou x reader

_**Taiyou x reader**_

* * *

[f/n] = First Name

[l/n] = Last Name

[e/c] = Eye Color

[h/c] = Hair Color

* * *

Cette fille. Elle m'obsédait, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à elle. Malgré ma maladie qui me plombe constamment le moral, elle arrive toujours à me rendre heureux et à illuminer ma vie d'un rayon de lumière. Rien que de la voir me redonne le sourire... Elle a quelque chose, quelque chose de plus que les autres, quelque chose qui me plaît tellement. Je ne sais pas, son corps, son visage, son esprit, sa peau qui a l'air si douce et ses lèvres qui paraissent si délicieuses. Tout ça m'attire irrésistiblement... mais pourrai-je, un jour, tout lui avouer? Je pourrais, oui. Mais le problème, le voilà : J'ai peur. Tout simplement. Qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle ne veuille pas de mon amour. Ce serait trop dur pour moi. Alors, que faire? Tout lui dire ou me taire? Je ne sais pas. Si, je sais. Je verrai le moment voulu. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le destin me forcera la main...?

Holà, j'entends des pas se diriger vers ma chambre. Sûrement Fuyuka, sans aucun doute... et je sais très bien la raison de sa venue. Une seule solution : Fuir!

* * *

\- Taiyou, reviens ici tout de suite!

\- Non, tu ne m'auras pas!

Ton sac à la main, tu sortis de l'ascenseur. Tu eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'un garçon à la chevelure rousse - que tu ne connaissais que trop bien - te fonça dessus et te fit tomber à la renverse.

\- Aïe! Taiyou, c'est pas vrai! Ça ne va pas de te précipiter sur moi comme ça?!

\- Désolé, mais je suis poursuivie par une folle en furie qui veut me faire une piqûre! S'exclama-t-il en t'aidant à te relever.

\- Ah, je te tiens! S'écria Fuyuka en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Non! J'ai été distrait, ce n'est pas de ma f- AÏE!

\- Voilà, tu l'as eue, ta piqûre! Et ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir encore une fois, sinon tu en auras une autre!

\- Awww... gémit-il en se frottant le bras. Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi, Fuyuka...?

\- Parce que tu le mérites! Lorsqu'on est malade, on reste dans son lit pour guérir!

\- Oui, mais moi, rester couché ne me guérira pas.

\- Non, mais au moins tu n'aggraveras pas ton cas.

\- Mmmh... Je vais dans ma chambre...! Minauda-t-il en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort avec lui... dit Fuyuka en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour lui de vivre avec cette maladie... dis-tu en baissant la tête.

\- C'est que, il m'énerve tellement parfois... Je sais que rester dans sa chambre ne le guérira pas, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'enfuit comme ça et qu'il fait autant d'efforts, j'ai peur que ça tourne mal...

Puis elle te regarda, avant d'ajouter :

\- [f/n], tu devrais aller lui parler, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien. Je ne sais pas, lui parler de l'équipe, de quelque chose qui pourrait le faire sourire. C'est très difficile pour lui en ce moment, je suis sûre que tu saurais lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu es sûre? C'est vrai que j'étais venue pour voir comment il allait, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui parler...

Surtout qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela... Non pas que tu ne savais pas parler avec les gens, mais avec Taiyou c'était totalement différent. Juste parce que tu l'aimais, tout simplement. Et tu as beau t'imaginer tous les scénarios des films d'amour à l'eau de rose possibles, aucun d'eux ne serait réellement concevable. Oui, tu l'aimais, ce garçon à la chevelure de feu... à ce caractère si dynamique, lui à qui pourtant le corps ne permettait pas d'exprimer sa vivacité. Le monde est vraiment injuste parfois... Tu aimerais tellement le rendre heureux, faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage malgré sa maladie qui plane et qui ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller. Alors, désormais, ce sera ta mission : Le faire sourire, et, mieux encore, le faire rire. Après une grande inspiration, tu dis à Fuyuka :

\- Oui, c'est bon, je vais aller lui parler! Je me sens apte à accomplir cette mission!

Fuyuka lâcha un petit rire, avant de te dire "Bonne chance" (pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Aurait-elle deviné...?) et de partir dans le sens inverse.

 _"Bon, allez, courage!"_

Hésitante, tu te dirigeas vers sa chambre, avant d'y frapper quelques coups.

 _Toc, toc!_

\- Taiyou...? C'est moi, [f/n]. Je peux rentrer?

\- Je t'en prie...

Tu entras et refermas la porte derrière toi, et vis Taiyou allongé sur son lit sur le dos, tenant un ballon de foot dans les mains.

\- Coucou! Te dit-il d'un sourire en te regardant. Comment tu vas...?

\- Un peu mal aux fesses et au dos, mais bon! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute!

\- _Haha!_ désolé! Mais la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu n'apparaîtras pas comme ça alors que je serai en pleine fuite...

Oui, il riait... mais au fond, il était plus triste que jamais.

\- Et bien moi, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, lui dis-tu en t'asseyant sur le lit, devant lui.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire comme l'infirmière Fuyuka...! Gémit-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse! C'est très dangereux que tu bouges comme ça. Et... je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de mal.

\- Vraiment...? Te dit-il en te fixant de ses yeux bleu lagon si attirants.

\- Euh, oui! Tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à toi... lui dis-tu en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi! Te dit-il d'un grand sourire.

Comme tu le regardais seulement et que tu ne lui répondais pas, il enchaîna en changeant de sujet :

\- Dis, comment va Tenma, et Tsurugi, et toute l'équipe? Tu sais, Tsurugi vient très souvent rendre visite à son frère! Mais Tenma, il n'est pas venu depuis plus d'une semaine et demi...

\- Oui, c'est normal, il s'entraîne beaucoup pour les prochains matchs de la Holy Road. Mais tu sais, il me parle très souvent de toi! Il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il veut jouer avec toi, et cela tous les jours presque!

\- Moi aussi, j'ai tellement hâte de jouer avec lui! Mais... pour l'instant, je ne peux pas... dit-il tristement alors que son sourire s'évanouissait.

Hésitante, tu posas ta main sur son épaule, et lui dis d'une voix rassurante :

\- Je suis jour qu'un jour tu pourras. Crois-moi, tu vas bientôt guérir!

\- ...Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir...

\- Mais non. J'ai foi en ta guérison, il suffit juste d'être patient!

\- J'ai le cœur si fragile, ce n'est pas aussi facile.

 **[P.D.V Taiyou]**

Son expression devient plus triste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Et encore moins à cause de moi. Me lançant et n'écoutant pas mes sentiments de gêne, je lui prends la main avant de lui dire d'un sourire :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, [f/n]! Je suis heureux quand même!

\- Non, tu n'es pas heureux, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- ...Oui, tu as raison. Je lui dis en lâchant ses mains. Mais ce n'est pas que à cause de ma maladie.

\- Hein...? Comment ça?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que... j'aime quelqu'un. Et... ne pas savoir si cette personne m'aime ou non me rabaisse le moral.

\- Et c'est qui, cette personne? Me demande-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux [e/c] magnifiques.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Réponds au moins : Cette personne fait-elle partie de l'équipe de Raimon?

\- ...Oui.

\- Et... est-ce qu'elle vient souvent te voir à l'hôpital?

\- Eh bien... oui, on peut dire ça... Mais, elle ne m'a pas souvent rendu visite ces derniers temps.

\- Ah, je vois.

Vraiment...? Elle avait retrouvé qui c'était sseulement dans ces quelques réponses...? Elle s'était rendue compte que c'était elle que j'aimais...?

\- C'est Tenma que tu aimes, c'est ça?

Alors là, par contre, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- N-Non! Ce n'est pa ce que je-

\- J'éspère qu'il t'aime aussi... Je lui dirai, si tu veux, peut-être ressent-il les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

Cette onde de frustration qui se voyait sur son visage... Elle était bien trop voyante pour que je ne la remarque pas.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes toujours si pressés de jouer ensemble, continua-t-elle. Et que vous êtes si enthousiastes à chaque fois que vous parlez l'un de l'autre...

\- Mais...

\- Enfin bref. Il est tard, je dois y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

Était-ce une larme que je viens d'apercevoir au coin de son œil...? Non, j'ai dû rêver, un peu comme avec tous les espoirs que j'avais.

À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai sauté de mon lit en une demi-seconde et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Sans doute est-ce cela que l'on appelle une soudaine montée d'adrénaline. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, je la serrai contre moi, mon visage blotti dans ses cheveux doux.

\- ...Taiyou...? Me dit-elle étonnée.

\- Reste... auprès de moi... ne pars pas... Murmurai-je en savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda, les joues rougies alors que je la tenais toujours dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, [f/n]. Et personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi qui compte autant pour moi, toi à qui je tiens tellement...

 **[P.D.V. Omniscient]**

Médusée, les mots ne sortaient pas de ta bouche. Vraiment, réellement, dans la vraie de de la réalité véritable, il t'aimait. Tu ne rêvais pas. Et puis le garçon aux cheveux roux accroché à toi comme une moule à son rocher n'était sans doute pas une hallucination non plus. Tu respiras un grand coup, avant de lui dire :

\- Taiyou, moi aussi je t'ai-

Te coupant et te faisant ouvrir grand les yeux, Taiyou t'embrassa soudainement et passionnément, une main sur ton visage. Ce baiser était si doux, si chaleureux que tu t'y abandonnas totalement. Ces lèvres que tu avais toujours voulu embrasser, tu les goûtais maintenant et tu y étais devenue accro. Emportée et voulant aller plus loin, tu laissas ta langue passer le cap de tes lèvres, et s'entremêler avec celle de Taiyou. Au bout d'une minute, tu te détachas pour respirer, et posa ton front contre le sien, plongeant ton regard dans ses yeux bleus profonds comme l'océan. Puis il te poussa sur le lit, avant de se mettre au-dessus de toi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, te dit-il en te caressant la joue.

Puis il se pencha sur toi pour t'embrasser à nouveau, tandis que tu lui renvoyais le baiser. Puis il se détacha et commença à te faire des baisers dans le cou, t'arrachant un petit rire. Pendant qu'il continuait ses gestes, la main dans ses cheveux, tu caressais sa chevelure rousse tandis que ton autre main était entrelacée dans la sienne. C'est là que Fuyuka entra soudainement dans la pièce , interrompant ce petit moment de bonheur.

\- Taiyou, il faut que je prenne ton pouls et… Oh, pardon!

\- N-Non, ce-c'est rien! S'exclama-t-il en sursautant et en se retirant de sa position initiale.

\- Bon, j'aimerais vous laisser seuls, mais je dois préparer tes prochains examens qui ont lieu dans une heure.

\- Encore…?!

\- Oui… Allez, viens ici, il faut que je prenne ton pouls et ta température, lui dit l'nfirmière en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Il ne bougea pas, faisant la grimace alors que tu étais assise près de lui de l'autre côté à le regarder en souriant. Tu ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

\- Ton pouls est élevé, dis donc! S'exclama Fuyuka.

\- Oui, euh… bon…

\- Tu devrais faire attention, il n'y a pas que l'effort corporel qui met ton cœur en danger, tu sais.

\- …Oui! Dit-il en rougissant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Enfin bon, là, tu n'y peux pas grand-chose... c'est plus une affaire de sentiments que d'efforts! Et… aussi d'autres choses mais il faudra que je t'en parle plus tard… Bref, essaie de faire attention. Passons à ta température maintenant.

Tandis que tu gloussais derrière eux, Fuyuka posa un thermomètre frontal derrière les mèches rousses du garçon, qui frémit face au contact froid de l'objet.

\- C'est froooiiiddd ce truc!

\- Oui, et bien en tout cas toi, tu ne l'es pas! Tu es brûlant!

\- Mmmh…

\- Bon, je crois que je repasserai dans une demi-heure, quand tes hormones seront calmées et… hum… moins excitées… enfin bref, à tout à l'heure, rajouta-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Alors que Taiyou était plus rouge que jamais, tu essayais de t'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

\- Arrête de rire [f/n], je t'entends!

\- _Wahaha!_ Désolée mais là, c'était réellement trop drôle!

\- Mmmh… minauda-t-il.

\- Allez, ne fais pas la tête, lui dis-tu en lui faisant un baiser sur le nez.

Puis tu regardas à travers la fenêtre avant de t'écrier :

\- Oh non, il fait déjà nuit! Aki va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas tout de suite!

\- Tu t'en vas déjà…?

\- Oui, désolée… mais si j'avais le choix, je resterais avec toi pour toujours.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi…

\- Allez, au revoir et bon courage pour ton examen mon petit tournesol… Lui dis-tu en le prenant et en le serrant dans tes bras.

Te détachant de lui non sans le regretter, tu te dirigeas vers la porte, lui envoyant un sourire triste.

\- Je reviendrai te voir, promis! Au fait... Je t'aime!

* * *

Après avoir marché plus d'un bon quart d'heure dans les rues sombres, tu arrivas chez toi, et après avoir posé toutes des affaires tu dis à Aki :

\- Aki, il est où Tenma...? Je pensais qu'il serait là. Il n'est toujours pas revenu de l'entraînment?

\- Si, il est revenu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En fait, il était tellement éreinté qu'il s'est endormi sur le canapé.

\- Ah bon? D'accord...

\- Mais ne le réveille pas, je voudrais quand même le laisser dormir.

\- Mais... c'est que je voulais regarder la télé, moi!

\- Eh bien, vas-y mais fais attention à ne pas le réveiller. Ne mets pas le son de la télévision trop fort.

\- D'accord...

Tu te dirigeas vers le salon, repensant à Taiyou comme tu l'avais fait durant tout le retour. Tu t'assis sur le canapé, à côté de Tenma qui dormait limite en position foetale.

\- Alala... soupiras-tu en voyant le visage si pasible et mignon du capitaine de Raimon.

Enfin, pas aussi mignon que celui de Taiyou... tu aimerais tellement qu'il soit avec toi, là, tout de suite...

\- T'es trop choupi... comment tu t'appelles, petit lapin...? Murmura Tenma dans son sommeil.

\- Huh? Tenma...? Dis-tu en te retournant vers lui.

\- Câlin! T'es trop beau Fei! S'exclama-t-il en te sautant dessus et en te serrant dans ses bras, toujours dans son sommeil.

\- Tenma?! Ého, Tenma! T'écrias-tu en le secouant.

\- Hein?! Que... Quoi?!

\- Réveille-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire comme rêve, là?! À me sauter dessus...

\- Désolé, [f/n]... te dit-il en se frottant les yeux doucement.

\- C'est rien... soupiras-tu. Mais dis donc, il avait l'air d'être bien ce rêve! Que s'y passait-il?

\- Oh, euh... Eh bien, au début, j'étais dans un monde où tout était en ballon de football. Il y avait des lampadaires ballons de football, des maisons ballons de football, des arbres ballons de football... Même les gens de l'équipe ils avaient une tête en ballon de football!

\- ...Et.. Après...?

\- Ben, après, je me suis retrouvé sur le terrain au bord du fleuve et je m'entraînais, et...

\- Jusque là, tout est normal!

\- Oui, mais après il y a un lapin vert qui sautait partout et qui est venu vers moi, et après il s'est transformé en humain! Il avait des cheveux et des yeux verts, et il disait qu'il s'appelait Fei!

\- Et il était plutôt mignon, on dirait...!

\- Oh, euh, eh bien... oui, on peut dire ça... rougit-il légèrement. Mais après, c'était encore plus bizarre! Il m'a dit qu'on allait se rencontrer après la Holy Road, et il y avait la caravane Inazuma qui volait et qui pouvait voyager dans le temps, et un ours bleu qui parlait, et même qu'à la fin il y avait Tsurugi en Bonne Fée!

\- Ah oui quand même...

\- Tenma, [f/n], c'est l'heure de manger!

\- _Ouaaaah..._ Oui, Aki, on arrive...! Dit Tenma en baîllant.

Franchement, les rêves, c'est vraiment étrange parfois (surtout dans la tête d'une personne folle de football!)... Mais toi, tu savais de qui à présent tes rêves seraient peuplés.

De ce beau et vivifiant garçon à la chevelure rousse.

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **(Et ne vous inquiétez pas Gryfounette et Yumeko, maintenant je m'occupe de vous! ~¬^)**


	5. Mizukawa (Glacia) x reader

_**Mizukawa (Glacia) x reader**_

* * *

 **Cadeau Gryfounette! Que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour toutes les supers reviews que tu me laisses... j'espère que cet OS te plaira! :3**

 **Je remercie également Sairinn qui m'a bien aidée... surtout pour le "t'embrasser avec fougue"! ;p Bref, elle comprendra!**

* * *

[f/n] = First Name

[l/n] = Last Name

[e/c] = Eye Color

[h/c] = Hair Color

* * *

\- [f/n], tu ne trouves pas que Tsurugi est bizarre en ce moment?

Tu relèves la tête pour voir Tenma, qui te regarde d'un air inquiet.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas... il n'est pas plus bizarre que d'habitude, je trouve! Pourquoi tu dis ça? Lui demandes-tu en posant ton livre sur la petite table en plastique.

Tenma s'assied à côté de toi, l'air pensif, avant de dire d'une voix maussade :

\- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus la même expression, le même regard...! Et puis, quand je lui ai demandé comment allait Yuuichi, il m'a dit : _"Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on est partit!"_

\- Et alors?

\- Mais il lui parle tous les jours!

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'il veut garder son intimité, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit juste être fatigué. Voyager dans l'espace comme ça et découvrir de nouvelles planètes, de nouvelles civilisations et découvrir des équipes inconnues nous fatigue tous! le rassures-tu en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, je dois me faire des idées... Mais, tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à lui... finit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je sais... Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup!

En effet, l'attaquant sombre des Raimons (enfin, des Earth Eleven maintenant) venait d'entrer dans la pièce commune, sans expression apparente sur son visage.

\- Tsurugi, ça va...? Lui demandas-tu.

\- Oui, très bien, dit-il simplement avant d'aller prendre un livre dans l'étagère et de s'assoir sur un des canapés bleus.

\- Tu vois qu'il n'est pas normal! S'écria Tenma comme si l'intéressé ne pouvait pas vous entendre.

\- Ben, il lit un livre...

\- Justement, il ne lit JAMAIS de livres!

\- Bon, écoute, Capitaine, il avait peut-être juste envie d'essayer! Je te le répète, il n'y a aucune rason de s'inquiéter!

\- Mais je te dis qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude!

Exaspérée, tu soupiras, avant de te lever et de te diriger vers Tsurugi.

\- Bon, Tsurugi, réponds-moi : est-ce que tu laisserais Tenma sortir avec Fei?

\- S'il s'aiment, oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerait.

\- Alors là, oui, en effet, il y a un truc qui cloche!

Tu le regardas plus précisément, avant de t'exclamer :

\- Attends, c'est moi ou il a les yeux violets?!

\- Hein?!

Tenma se rapprocha et remarqua, les yeux grands ouverts, qu'en effet tu avais bel et bien raison.

\- Mais... pourquoi ses yeux ont-il changé de couleur?! S'écria le milieu de terrain en pleine stupéfaction.

\- Si vous vouliez bien arrêter de me regarder comme une bête de foire, ça ne serait pas mal!

\- Euh... oui, pardon... T'excuses-tu.

\- Mais, Tsurugi, pourquoi tes yeux sont devenus violets?! S'écria Tenma qui décidément n'en finirait jamais.

\- Mes yeux sont parfaitement normaux. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- TSURUGI, IL FAUT TOUT DE SUITE ALLER À L'INFIRMERIE! C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE TRÈS GRAVE! S'écria le brun en prenant l'attaquant par le bras et en l'entraînant en vitesse hors de la pièce.

Ainsi donc, tu te retrouvas seule dans la pièce, blasée. L'atitude et la vivacité de ton capitaine t'étonnera toujours. Il était toujours prêt à aider les gens et se focalisait toujours sur quelque chose (qui lui était quasiment impossible à lui enlever de la tête, d'ailleurs). Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Taiyou, de Shuu, de Fei ou de Tsurugi... On se demande bien pourquoi.

En tout cas, tu espérais que Tsurugi allait bien. C'était sans doute une réaction face à un produit ou une des planètes que vous avez visitées, ou quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, tout était possible dans cette galaxie : La preuve, il n'y avait qu'à voir Pixie qui était sorti du rêve de Tenma!

Tu repris ton livre et t'affalas sur un des nombreux canapés bleus moelleux qui peuplaient tout le vaisseau. Tu espérais que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui paniquerait juste parce qu'il serait apparu deux bras de plus à quelqu'un, ou un truc du genre!

Puis au fur et à mesure que tu parcourais les pages, tu ressentais de plus en plus de fatigue. Tu l'avais bien dit tout à l'heure, ces voyages spatiaux épuisaient comme pas possible. Puis, finalement, tu t'endormis, couchée sur le canapée...

* * *

\- [f/n]...? Réveille-toi...!

Secouée légèrement, tu rouvris lentement les yeux, réveillée par une voix douce et calme. Tu ne mis pas longtemps à la reconnaître. Cette voix... à peine audible, si douce qu'on avait l'impression de l'entendre au ralenti. Mais peu importe, toi, tu l'aimais. Et pas que la voix...

\- Mmmh... Mizukawa...?

\- Ce n'est pas bien de dormir comme cela en milieu de journée... Tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit. Te dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne se voyait presque pas sur son visage d'habitude sans expression.

\- J'ai froid... grelottas-tu.

A peine sortie du sommeil, tu la pris dans tes bras, avant de dire doucement :

\- Ton corps est si chaud...

\- [f/n]...?! Qu-Que'est ce que tu fais?!

C'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu faisais?! D'un sursaut, tu te détachas d'elle, bredouillant des excuses presque incompréhensibles.

\- Excuse-moi, Mizukawa... Je... J'étais à moitié endormie, et...

\- Ce n'est rien. Bref, si je suis venue te chercher, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu viennes à l'infirmerie.

\- Hein?! Mais... pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi là-bas?!

\- Mmmh... disons que le Capitaine est un peu en train de s'énerver parce que le médecin ne veut pas le laisser voir Tsurugi...

\- Tenma qui s'énerve? Et bien, c'est rare ça dis donc!

\- Oui, et bien en tant que sa meilleure amie, tu ferais bien d'y aller tout de suite... si tu ne veux pas qu'il y aie un meurtre!

\- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais... dis-tu en soupirant.

Tu t'apprêtas à sortir de la pièce, lorsque la voix de la jeune fille qui était derrière toi te stoppa :

\- Attends, je viens avec toi!

\- Hein...? Euh, bon, si tu veux... Lui répondis-tu en rougissant.

Ainsi donc, tu marchais dans les couloirs vides à ses côtés, trop embarassée pour prononcer quel mot que ce soit. Tu n'avais pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité... la plupart du temps, elle restait à vous regarder du bord du terrain ou tu la croisais quelques fois comme ça dans les couloirs ou encore lorsque tu allais manger. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne t'adressait pas beaucoup la parole, d'ailleurs elle ne l'adressait pas beaucoup à tout le monde. Elle était toujours un peu renfermée sur elle-même, enfin, toujours dans son coin à rester avec le coach ou à s'occuper de ses affaires. Alors, rares étaient les moments où tu étais seule avec elle.

\- ...Ils sont où, tous les autres...? Demandas-tu en tentant de ne pas croiser son regard froid mais pourtant si attirant.

\- Ils sont partis faire un entraînement spécial pour renforcer leurs capacités.

\- Ah bon? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée, je les aurais rejoints!

\- Tu dormais si paisiblement, je n'allais pas te réveiller juste pour ça. Même si en te réveillant, je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop dormir, je t'ai laissée dans les bras de Morphée, tu avais besoin de te reposer un peu. Et puis... Tu étais mignonne...

Ton coeur fit un bond. Elle te trouvait... mignonne...?

\- Qu'est-ce tu viens te dire...? Dis-tu en rougissant et en te demandant si tu avais bien entendu.

C'est là que soudainement, elle te prit les poignets et te plaqua contre le mur, faisant battre ton coeur plus vite.

\- J'ai dit... que je te trouvais mignonne.

Tu n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se penchait déjà vers toi, avant de soudainement t'embrasser avec fougue. Elle se détacha de toi, te laissant respirer après ce baiser plutôt inattendu. Après avoir reprit tes esprits, tu la regardas fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Tu souris à ton tour, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener poursuivre votre chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne lâcha pas ta main, au contraire. Elle resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait dessus. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais... il y avait ici comme une sorte de complicité, comme quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin d'être dite pour être comprise.

Une fois entrée dans l'infirmerie (attendez... c'est moi ou tous mes yuri se passent dans une infirmerie...? è.é ), vous virent Tenma assis sur une chaise, les larmes aux yeux et l'air plutôt frustré. Il avait quand même l'air calmé. Tu posas une main sur son épaule et t'assis à côté de lui, lâchant la main de Mizukawa qui lança un regard noir au capitaine de Earth Eleven.

\- Capitaine... ne sois pas si triste, je suis sûre que Tsurugi va bien, le rassuras-tu.

\- Mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser le voir... si ça se trouve, c'est beaucoup plus grave qu'on ne le pense...!

\- Mais non... Tu sais, je suis sûre que le football ne le voudrait pas.

Avec Tenma, le coup du football, ça fonctionne toujours.

\- ...C'est vrai, tu as raison! Je suis persuadé que le football refuserait le fait que Tsurugi soit malade!

\- Voilà! Et puis il y a déjà Yuuichi qui est malade, alors si en plus Tsurugi s'y met aussi, ça ne va pas le faire...!

\- ...

\- Quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de dire, là, [f/n]. Fais plus atention à tes paroles. Te dit Mizukawa de son air sérieux.

\- Maieeeuuuh... je voulais pas être si méchante, pardon... T'excusas-tu.

\- D'ailleurs, Capitaine, tu devrais aller te reposer au lieu de rester ici. J'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué, lui dit la manager.

\- Oui, tu as raison... tu sais où est Aoi? Je crois bien que j'ai besoin de lui parler...

\- Elle doit être dans la salle des hologrammes, avec ceux qui s'entraînent.

\- Merci... Dit Tenma en se levant et en sortant de la pièce.

\- Tu viens, [f/n]? Nous n'allons pas rester ici.

\- Euh, oui! Dis-tu en la suivant.

Alors que vous traversiez encore une fois le vaste couloir dans le silence, tu dis pour animer un peu l'atmosphère pesante :

\- Je parierais mon maillot de foot que Tenma est allé avouer à Aoi qu'il aime Tsurugi!

\- ...Oui, je le crois aussi.

\- ...et... en ce qui concerne tout à l'heure... dis-tu d'air un hésitant avec le rouge qui te montait aux joues.

\- Suis-moi.

À ces mots, elle te prit le bras et t'emmena dans la première salle qu'il y avait, qui s'avéra être une quelconque chambre. Peu importe à qui elle était, en tout cas la personne à qui elle appartenait n'y était pas.

\- Je dois te parler, te dit-elle en te fixant.

\- Eh... Eh bien, vas-y... dis-tu, intimidée par son regard froid qui perçait le tien.

\- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins : Je t'aime. Tu es celle qui a conquis mon cœur, celle que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder. J'aime tout chez toi, que ce soit ton corps, ton visage, tes cheveux, ton caractère... Je ne peux pas m'en passer. Je sais que je peux souvent paraître froide et vide de tout sentiment, mais... au fond de moi, les flammes se déchaînent. Et... ces flammes, ce sont les flammes de l'amour ardent que j'éprouve pour toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas... car tu es tout pour moi et le fait que tu refuses mon amour me ferait énormément de peine.

Tu pris son visage dans sa main, avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- Je te te rejetterai pas. Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure, non? Que je t'aime aussi. Je resterai toujours avec toi, car tu es mon seul et unique amour.

Et tu l'embrassas à nouveau.

* * *

\- Alors, Tenma, que voulais-tu dire à Aoi?

Alors que vous étiez tous assis à table à manger des ramen, Mizukawa à côté de toi bien sûr et Tenma en face de toi, tu le questionnais impatiemment.

\- Oh, rien d'important... dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Dites, vous croyez que Tsurugi aime quelqu'un...?

Tu fis un clin d'œil discret à celle qui était maintenant ta petite-amie, signe que vous pensiez la même chose. En essayant de ne pas rire, tu dis d'une voix amusée :

\- Mmmh, oui, il me semble bien...

\- Vraiment?! C'est qui?!

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment... Je me souviens juste qu'il est brun, qu'il n'arrête pas de le coller et qu'il adore le football.

\- Hein?! Je ne vois pas qui c'est... et puis, il faut vraiment être bête et puéril pour coller sans arrêt quelqu'un comme ça!

\- Ce n'est pas bien de t'insulter toi-même, Capitaine... lui dis-tu en avalant quelques nouilles.

\- Hein?! Co-Comment ça?! Vous voulez dire que...

\- Mais oui, c'est toi qu'il aime, Capitaine!

\- YAHHOOOUU! S'écria-t-il a travers le self.

Mais comme tout le monde se tourna vers lui, il s'excusa en rougissant de honte et s'empiffra de nouiles pour essayer de ne pas laisser sortir un autre cri de joie.

\- Dis, [f/n]... tu crois vraiment que Tsurugi aime Tenma...?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui. Et puis, mieux vaut le voir comme ça que déprimé, non?

\- Oui, tu as raison! Dit-elle en te prenant dans ses bras.

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **Voilà Gryfounette! J'éspère que cet OS t'as plu! (même s'il était un peu bizarre... mais bon, de toutes façons tout est bizarre dans ce monde!)**

 **Après, s** **i vous avez une requête, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par reviews ou par Message Privé! ^_~ Elle sera la bienvenue!**


	6. Saru x reader

_**Saru x reader**_

* * *

 **Cadeau, Yumeko! J'espère que cet OS te plaira. Pour te remercier de d'accepter mon OC dans ta fanfiction! ^o^**

* * *

[f/n] = First Name

[l/n] = Last Name

[e/c] = Eye Color

[h/c] = Hair Color

* * *

 _/!\ Attention : Cet OS contient un début de lemon. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!_

* * *

Ce garçon... comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille?! Fei était votre ami, et... voilà ce qu'il est devenu... enfin, plutôt redevenu, non? Car d'après ce que tu as compris, il a toujours fait partie des Second Stage Children. Mais il avait changé. Et il a fallut que LUI, il le ramène à son état d'origine, qu'il lui redonne sa mémoire qui avait alors été effacée. Qu'il fasse rappeler à Fei ses douloureux souvenirs. Ce pouvoir... ceux qu'on ces autres adolescents... il est si grand, pourquoi l'utiliser à ainsi faire le mal...? Bon, d'accord, parfois, être le méchant de l'histoire, c'est cool et classe. On ne joue pas le rôle du gentil gnangnan qui vit dans un monde de bisounours et où tout est rose. Un méchant, ça en impose, ça montre qu'il est le plus fort. Et malgré ça, les méchants perdent toujours. Mais là, dans l'histoire où tu étais, les méchants étaient ceux qui étaient en train de gagner. Et là, ça allait mal pour la survie de l'équipe et de l'humanité. Et même pour les méchants-eux mêmes. Car Feida et tous les Second Stage Children ont une durée de vie de pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, dû à leur trop grand pouvoir. Oui : grands pouvoirs mais petite vie. Donc voilà, que Fei et tous les autres puissent obtenir l'antidote et ne pas mourir dans au moins dix ans, ce serait déjà pas mal. Et pour ce faire, il fallait gagner le match contre Garu, que tu étais en train de jouer. Encore, toi, ça va, tu arrivais à tenir le coup, mais Tenma, lui, était complètement déprimé et devrait actuellement être riche s'il avait reçu un euro à chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé le mot "Fei" depuis le début de ce match. Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient pas très gais non plus ; le passage de Fei au camp adverse avait détruit tout le monde, on dirait... Et le résultat du match n'y était pas : vous perdiez... largement.

\- [l/n], tu peux venir, s'il te plaît?

Tu tournas la tête pour voir Goenji qui te fixait, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais... Je joue, là...! T'exclamas-tu.

\- Ils sont tous en attaque, il n'y a personne en défense, ils sont loin. Et puis, je vais te faire remplacer.

\- Hein?!

Tandis que tu te rapprochais des bancs dans l'incompréhension, l'arbitre sifflait le remplacement et faisait rentrer Kirino à ta place.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous remplacée?! T'exclamas-tu d'un air blasé.

\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, te dit Goenji d'un air sérieux. Je voudrais que tu ailles récupérer un objet dans une des salles de réunion de Feida. Un livre, plus précisément ; Il s'agit du livre où sont retranscrites toutes les informations concernant les pouvoirs des Second Stage Children, et donc où il est expliqué comment atténuer leurs pouvoirs et les affaiblir.

\- Mais... Je ne peux pas faire ça! T'écrias-tu. Pourquoi en plein milieu de ce match, et pourquoi moi?!

\- Parce qu'il faut profiter que Saru soit occupé à regarder le match, et puis je sais que tu sauras être très discrète. Et... aussi parce que sur le terrain, tu avais l'air de plus rêver qu'autre chose.

\- Pfff..., soupiras-tu. Bon, okay, je veux bien! Et puis je n'ai pas l'impression que j'ai vraiment le choix...

\- Très bien. Tu veux que je te donne une oreillette au cas ou il se passe quelque chose ou...

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux aller dans une salle de réunion, ouvrir un tiroir, prendre un livre et en revenir, quand même!

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et n'oublie pas : Le football est ton ami!

\- Sérieux, on dirait Tenma, là! Et puis franchement, je préférais quand vous étiez empereur de Fifth Sector! Râlas-tu.

\- Pourquoi...? Tu préférais quand "j'incarnais le mal" et que je dominais le Japon?

\- Oui, et puis surtout vous étiez beaucoup plus sexy!

 _...oups. On ne fait vraiment pas attention à ce qu'on dit, des fois._

\- Vraiment...? Dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oui, bon, je dois y aller! Si j'attends trop longtemps, le match va se finir et... et ça n'aura servi à rien! Voilà! Dis-tu brièvement avant de partir en vitesse.

Olala, qu'est ce qu'il t'avait pris...?! Bref, maintenant, il faut se concentrer sur la mission.

\- C'est de l'autre côté, te dit Goenji en souriant toujours et en te montrant la porte qui se trouvait en face de celle où tu te dirigeais.

\- Oui, bon, ça va! Râlas-tu en te redirigeant vers la bonne sortie du stade.

Tu traversas un long couloir avant de sortir du stade, et te retrouvas en face d'un imposant bâtiment. Un peu intimidée par la grandeur de l'objet, tu entras à l'intérieur. C'était vide... il n'y avait pas une seule âme qui vive. À croire que tout le monde était en train de regarder le match. D'ailleurs, que se passait-il en ce moment? Est-ce que Raimon avait réussi à remonter le score, ou étaient-ils toujours en train de patauger? Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait se concentrer sur la réelle raison pour laquelle tu étais là : te rendre à cette salle de réunion et prendre ce livre. Mais... comment? Oh nooon, c'est pas vrai... Goenji ne t'avait même pas indiqué où il fallait aller, ni même à quoi ressemblait ce bouquin. Et il fallait que tu t'y retrouves dans cet endroit immense. Bon. La salle de réunion la plus importante doit être la plus grande, et par conséquent celle de Saru. Et donc, elle devrait se trouver au dernier étage, non? La pièce la plus importante se trouve toujours au dernier étage. Confiante, tu te dirigeas vers l'ascenseur, et une fois entrée dedans tu appuyas sur le bouton _67_. Cette tour contenait vraiment autant d'étages?! Pour quelques Second Stage Children, tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir construit quelque chose d'aussi grand. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu arrivas en haut, et sortis de l'ascenseur qui ouvrit grand ses portes pour te laisser sortir. Tu atterris dans un long couloir à la moquette rouge et aux murs jaunes. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée... Une boule au ventre, tu avanças doucement dans le long corridor. Pourquoi avais-tu peur?! Personne n'était ici, de toutes façons! Ils étaient tous en train de regarder le match, même Saru. Alors, tu ne risquais pas de rencontrer quelqu'un ici. Bon, c'était plus facile à dire que de se persuader que c'était vrai. Tu voyais une porte au bout du couloir, porte devant laquelle tu ne tardas pas à arriver. En fait, c'était la seule de cette étage. Il n'y avait rien dessus, c'était juste une porte banale en plastique gris, qui faisait d'ailleurs un peu tâche avec les murs et le sol qui, eux, avaient une allure beaucoup moins moderne et futuriste. Respirant un grand coup, tu tiras sur la poignée, espérant de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Lorsque tu ouvris la porte, tu t'aperçus exactement de l'intérieur de la pièce : Ce n'était pas une salle de réunion, mais... une chambre. Oui, une chambre. Une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, avec un lit, des armoires et des tiroirs, un bureau... et surtout beaucoup d'objets. Elle était très bien rangée, cette chambre, mais elle contenait un tas de machins et de bidules en tous genres qui comblaient l'intégralité de la pièce! Avançant, tu observas plus précisément ces objets. Des livres étaient entreposés sur des étagères en parfaite harmonie, tandis qu'une étagère de boules à neiges de plusieurs sortes différentes surplombait la précédente. Sur le bureau, il y gisait des feuilles, des carnets, des stylos, à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Quant au lit, il était à moitié recouvert de coussins et de peluches de singes. Mais ce qui attira le plus ton attention, c'était toutes ces photos accrochées au mur en face de son lit : des photos de... Fei. Chacune avait été prise à chaque époque où vous aviez voyagé, que ce soit à la Préhistoire ou à l'ère Sangoku, chacune y était passée! et d'autres, différentes et moins nombreuses, de Fei lorsqu'il était petit... et sur l'une d'entres elles, apparaissait un petit garçon au cheveux blancs ébouriffés à ses côtés. Saru. Tu te trouvais dans la chambre de Saru. Une minute... s'il y avait vraiment un livre relatant toutes informations sur les pouvoirs des Second Stage Children, ce serait ici qu'il se trouverait, non? Pas dans une quelconque salle de réunion! Et puis, il fallait que tu te dépêches au lieu de perdre du temps, si jamais le match se finissait et que Saru venait ici?! Prise d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, tu regardas en vitesse tous les livres qui étaient posés sur les étagères, qui après ton passage ne le furent plus. Mais sans résultat. Toujours brièvement, tu fouillas dans les nombreux tiroirs, mettant tout dans le désordre, par terre ou à côté. Peu importe. Il rangera plus tard. Et enfin, après avoir dérangé tout ce que ces tiroirs contenaient, tu tombas sur le Saint Graal : Le FAMEUX livre. Enfin. Alors que tu allais pousser un cri de joie, une soudaine voix de fit sursauter :

\- C'est malin, je vais devoir tout ranger maintenant...

Tu te retournas lentement, serrant le livre contre toi.

\- Sa... Saru...?

\- On dirait bien que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais! Te dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

\- Ne t'approche pas! T'écrias-tu.

\- Je suis dans MA chambre. Et JE suis le chef de Feida. Donc, JE fais ce que JE veux.

\- _Glp..._

\- Maintenant, tu vas me rendre ce livre, d'accord?

\- Et puis quoi encore!? Je ne te laisserai pas le prendre! Te défendis-tu.

\- Très bien, on dirait que je dois utiliser la manière forte...

Tu reculas, mais pas assez apparemment car il t'attira vers lui et te serra de tel que tu ne puisses plus bouger.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Lâche-moi! Lui dis-tu en tentant difficilement de te débattre, les joues rougissantes face à une telle proximité.

Oui... il était particulièrement attirant comme ça... cette expression qu'il avait sur son visage, ce sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe qui... C'est vrai qu'il fait partie des ennemis, mais... tu ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué avant, mais c'est vrai que quand on le regardait bien, quand on regardait bien dans ses yeux noirs profonds, on s'apercevait de toute l'attraction qu'il avait et du charisme qu'il renvoyait.

Il posa une de ses mains gantées sur ton visage, avant de poser soudainement ses lèvres sur les tiennes, comme si elles étaient aimantées par leur consœur. Tu fus surprise sur le coup et ne bougea pas, médusé par le geste que Saru venait de faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, tu tournas brutalement la tête, avant de t'écrier, rouge comme une tomate :

\- Ç-Ça va pas?!

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié... te dit-il toujours avec son sourire envoûtant.

Envoutée par son regard séducteur qui te transperça, tu lui répondit d'une voix faible en le dévorant des yeux :

\- Si, j'ai apprécié...

Pourquoi étais-tu soudainement si ensorcelée et éblouie par sa beauté...?! Était-ce encore un de ses pouvoirs qui avait cet impact sur toi...? Peut-être que oui... ou peut être simplement que ton cœur battait plus vite car ton esprit mélangeait la peur avec le désir qui était en train de naître en toi...

Sans prévenir, il t'embrassa encore plus brutalement qu'avant, n'hésitant pas cette fois à faire pénétrer sa langue au-delà de tes lèvres et à jouer avec la tienne. Envoûtée, tu répondis à ce baiser plutôt fougueux et passionné que t'offrait le Capitaine de The Lagoon.

Se détachant de toi avec encore un fin filet de salive qui vous reliait, il sourit et te poussa sur le lit, te faisant lâcher le livre qui tomba au sol. Il se mit au-dessus de toi, et te dit d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Tu en veux plus...?

Tu ne répondis rien, trop occupée à tout remettre en ordre dans ta tête. Il prit ça pour un oui, puisque sans attendre, il enleva son haut et commença à te faire tes baisers dans le cou, laissant quelques suçons et te faisant légèrement gémir. Puis tu allas chercher ses lèvre fines encore une fois, que tu dévoras plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avant. Tu profitas du fait qu'il était déstabilisé pour le faire tomber sur le côté, te mettant à présent sur lui et lui tenant fermement les poignets. Tu décollas tes lèvres, tentant de reprendre ton souffle, et regardas ses yeux profonds.

\- C'est que tu es une sauvage, quand tu es lancée... Te dit-il d'un air provocateur.

Tu ne pris pas vraiment compte de sa remarque, trop occupée à regarder le haut de son corps dévêtu qui te donnait tant envie. Sans plus attendre et ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tu posa tes lèvres sur son épaule que tu léchas sensuellement, jusqu'à continuer de faire balader ta langue sur son cou et se clavicules, descendant jusqu'à un de ses tétons. Il lâcha un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit ta langue chaude jouer avec ce bout de peau qui lui était si sensible. Lâchant un de ses poignets, tu te servis de ta main pour caresser son doux torse, et la laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sous son pantalon et sous son caleçon et touche quelque chose de précis. Tu abandonnas le bout de peau que tu étais en train de suçoter pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en commençant à caresser doucement le membre en question et à le masturber.

\- A-Arrête...

\- ...Vraiment...? Lui dis-tu d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Aaah... Ah...

 _Toc, toc!_

 _\- Saru, je peux entrer?_

Vous relevâtes tous les deux la tête, cessant l'action que tu étais en train d'effectuer. Saru se releva et se rhabilla en vitesse, avant de dire d'une voix troublée :

\- Euh... Oui, oui...! Que... Qu'y a-t-il, Meia?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses/violets. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

\- Tout va bien, Saru? Tu es tout rouge et tu transpires...

\- Oui-oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Meia...! Que me voulais-tu?

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, car les Raimons sont en train de prendre le dessus sur Garu! Fei n'est pas aussi fort que tu le prétendais!

\- Ce n'est rien, il faut juste le forcer un peu, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. J'arrive tout de suite, je vais m'occuper de lui.

\- Très bien. Et, qui est cette fille?! Dit-elle en te remarquant.

\- Une intrus. Elle a voulu s'infiltrer dans notre quartier général. Je m'occupe d'elle et j'arrive ; Retourne au stade.

\- Bon, très bien... Et, soit dit en passant, le pull, ça se met APRÈS le tee-shirt.

\- Hein?! Ah, oui, pardon!

Il remit son tee-shirt et son haut normalement, tandis que la jeune fille refermait ma porte.

\- Pourquoi as-tu toutes ces photos de Fei? Demandas-tu en regardant encore une fois les images accrochés au mur.

\- Parce que je l'aime.

Ton cœur fit un bon.

\- Quoi...?!

\- Mais, on dirait qu'au final, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur... et même plus haut que lui. Te dit-il en te regardant dans les yeux.

Il t'aimait... plus que Fei?

\- Et puis... Je crois que son cœur est déjà pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Tenma...

\- Mais, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais le laisser! Continua-t-il. Fei m'appartient, comme tous les Second Stage Children! Ils doivent être à mes ordres!

\- Je t'aime aussi, Saru, lui dis-tu en le coupant et en lui faisant un baiser sur le front. Et... on se reverra.

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire, tu t'apprêtas à sortir quand il te stoppa dans tes intentions.

\- Hep hep hep! Je t'ai vu prendre le livre en douce pendant que je me rhabillais! Rends-le moi tout de suite.

\- Je le garde! Si tu ne veux pas que je dise à tout le monde que tu as une collection de photos de Fei et de peluches singes dans ta chambre... lui répondis-tu avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce à quoi il déglutit.

\- Bah, peu importe. Garde-le si ça te fait plaisir.

Tu te dirigeas vers une des portes de la chambres, avant que Saru de te dise :

\- La sortie, c'est par là!

Décidément, auras-tu un jour le sens de l'orientation?!

* * *

Essoufflé, tu te dirigeais vers Goenji, Kidou et les filles. Non seulement tu avais couru, oui, mais tu avais couru partout pendant au moins une demi-heure dans toute la ville avant d'avoir pu retrouver ton chemin et de revenir ici.

\- Tu as réussi à rapporter le livre? Je te félicite! Te dit l'ancien empereur du Fifth Sector en prenant l'objet que tu lui tendais.

\- Pourquoi, vous doutiez de mes capacités?

\- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y arrives si facilement.

\- Oh, vous, vous pouvez parler, hein! Lui répliquas-tu. Je vous rappelle que votre plan de devenir empereur du Fifth Sector pour ensuite faire la révolution de plus haut, ce n'était pas forcément une des meilleures idées! Vu le temps que vous avez mis pour y arriver en plus...

\- Tu sais, j'avais d'autres passe-temps, j'étais occupé avec d'autres choses.

\- Oui, comme de passer des nuits et des journées avec ce cher Toramaru! Dit Kidou avec un léger rire, qui écoutait sans rien dire depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ki-Kidou! Ça ne te regarde pas! S'écria Goenji.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous préoccuper du match?! Pesta Aoi. Vous voyez bien que depuis tout à l'heure, Tenma et les autres sont en train de souffrir à cause du pouvoir que Fei exerce sur eux! C'est très grave, ils sont même cloués au sol tellement ils ont mal! ALORS, UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES, ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE CHOSES INUTILES ET ESSAYEZ DE TROUVER UNE SOLUTION!

\- Euh... Ou-oui, dit Kidou d'un air à la fois apeuré et étonné.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tout, [l/n]. Ce livre nous sera très utile. Mais, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te faire prendre? J'ai vu à un moment que Saru avait quitté le stade, je pensais qu'il était parti vers leur quartier général. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, du coup, je me suis demandé si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de te donner le matériel nécessaire et te t'indiquer exactement où tu devais chercher ce livre...

\- Bah, ce n'est rien. Je vais bien, c'est le principal, lui répondis-tu avec un léger sourire.

En tout cas, les gens de l'équipe, eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller bien... Ils étaient assis, voire même couchés au sol et se tenaient la tête dans les mains. Et tu savais qui était la cause de toute cette souffrance. Mais, cette personne-là, tu l'aimais quand même...

Car parfois, les méchants, c'est cool.

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **Voilà, Yumeko, j'espère que ça t'a plu! ^¬^**

 **Si vous avez une requête, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par reviews ou par Message Privé! ^_~ Elle sera la bienvenue!**


End file.
